


Es ist Zeit

by De_Mimsy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other, beethoven symphony 9 arrangement, free skate, non-fiction, rewritten by a German native speaker, rewritten by a musician, rewritten songlyrics, the Original lyrics are all over the place
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Mimsy/pseuds/De_Mimsy
Summary: Recently I paid close attention to Otabeks’ FS piece. While I knew that it was a Beethoven arrangement, I never actually bothered to really listen to the lyrics of the arrangement - that is until I noticed, that the German within the lyrics was off, hard to sing too. So I actually did rewrite the lyrics of Otabeks FS Music into something that makes more sense (because apparently I don’t have a life).Here’s what I did: I reread the original lyrics as often as I needed to really understand what they wanted to say (at least I think I’ve got it), then I rewrote them line after line, made breaks to listen to the song and to awfully sing the new lines along, then in some cases I decided to shorten the lines, for a better musical flow.





	Es ist Zeit

**Author's Note:**

> It’s far from perfect, more like a first draft. It is still hard to properly sing the lines to the melody, because of the fast pace and the fact that those melody archs weren’t written for singers… but oh well, that’s as good as I get it right now.  
> I just realised how redundant my efforts are, since most won’t understand enough German to appreciate it. Oh well. Doesn’t matter, I’m still posting this for the few that will enjoy this.

Es ist Zeit  
Steh auf, mach dich bereit  
Der Vorhang hebt sich  
Mach deine Augen auf  
Das Licht umflutet dich  
Beginne deine Runde, deine Zeit kommt bald

Tanze leichtfüßig  
Springe hoch  
Laufe geschwind  
Gleite geschmeidig  
Bediene dich der Schönheit und Kraft des Eises

Deine Seele tanzt voller Lebensfreude,  
Sie malt deinen strahlenden Traum,  
Sie singt dein neues Lied.

Siehe hin und höre was dein Herz sagt  
Singe deine Melodie, dein neues Lied.

Oh, siehe, da im Dunkeln  
(in dem tiefen Dunkeln)  
Schlägt das Herz der Erde  
(schlägt den Rhythmus)  
Den Rhythmus des Lebens  
(Lebensrhythmus)

Entfacht eine kleine Flamme  
(eine kleine Hoffnung)  
entzündet den Mut

Steh auf, fang an,  
Mach deine Augen auf,  
Es ist Zeit

Ergreife die ganze Welt  
Mach deine Augen auf  
Das Licht umflutet dich  
Beginne deine Runde, deine Zeit kommt bald

Tanze leichtfüßig  
Springe hoch  
Laufe geschwind  
Gleite geschmeidig  
Bediene dich der Schönheit und Kraft des Eises

Deine Seele tanzt voller Lebensfreude,  
Sie malt deinen strahlenden Traum,  
Sie singt dein neues Lied,  
Tanz, spring, lauf, sing, mal  
Deine Spur auf weißem Grund  
Auf dich wartet der Sieg

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or input for me, feel free to ask/submit! ~


End file.
